


Сомнамбула

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Прогулки по крышам и прочие прелести жизни.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Когда война закончилась, погибших оплакали, а уцелевших Пожирателей упекли в Азкабан, Гарри получил письмо из Хогвартса и обрадовался ему так же, как и семь лет назад. Новый директор Хогвартса Минерва МакГонагалл предлагала всем выпускникам наверстать пропущенный год, еще раз пройдя программу седьмого курса. Почти все однокурсники Гарри согласились – кроме нескольких слизеринцев, которые вместе с семьями покинули страну. Удивила всех Гермиона Грейнджер, которая, ничего не объясняя и не предупредив никого, сорвалась с места и, оседлав железный мотоцикл, вместе с Сириусом отправилась в кругосветку. В короткой записке, оставленной друзьям, было накарябано: «Все достало! Хочу оторваться. Целую!»

Позднее Рон, сидя в гриффиндорской гостиной, с умным видом поднимал палец и объяснял: «Ничего удивительного: у Гермионы посттравматический синдром, она пытается наверстать упущенное детство и юность, испорченную войной. К тому же, ей хочется сбросить ответственность и наделать глупостей, а с Сириусом это получается лучше всего». Рон, который совершенно неожиданно стал новым Умником факультета, и подозрительно стал походить в некоторых ситуациях на Гермиону, смущал и немного пугал. Гарри старался не ходить в общий душ вместе с другом, терзаемый смутными подозрениями, в которых фигурировало оборотное зелье и обмен телами.

Впрочем, у Минервы МакГонагалл были свои причины зазывать учеников на второй год. Эту хитрую манипуляцию, достойную самого Дамблдора, Гарри понял, когда докрашивал длинную стену восточного коридора. По всей школе шли ремонтные работы, Хогвартс восставал из руин, как феникс из пепла, и восставал он с помощью усталых, ворчащих и ноющих учеников, нагруженных заданиями по «добровольной помощи» по самое не хочу.

Засаживая картошкой длинные грядки, опоясывающие хижину Хагрида, Гарри и его однокурсники недобрым словом поминали директрису и всех других преподавателей, прохлаждающихся в учительской на очередном педсовете. Впрочем, ворчание резко стихало под острым взглядом вышагивающего между грядок Снейпа, выполняющего роль надсмотрщика. Гарри вытирал пот тыльной стороной ладони, задумчиво таращился на прямую, как жердь, спину профессора и рыл, копал, высаживал.

Так и состоялся их первый нормальный разговор: «Ройте активнее, Поттер», «Слишком жарко, сэр», «Мне казалось, вам известны охлаждающие чары? Это программа четвертого курса, не позорьтесь, Поттер!», «На этом курсе я был немного занят другим… с драконами сражался и все такое…», «Вот и славно. Не отвлекайтесь, продолжайте».

Да, это был удивительно мирный разговор. Впрочем, если подумать, говорили они и раньше – в госпитале Сент-Мунго, где Снейп умирал, царапая шею, закованную в белый плотный воротник, а Гарри суетливо и беспокойно кружил по палате, временами вздыхая. Снейп пришел в себя на пару мгновений, в коротком перерыве между бредом и следующим бредом, открыл мутные глаза, уставился на Поттера и прохрипел: «Нет, только не это… опя-я-ять…».

– Волдеморт мертв, сэр! – радостно отрапортовал Гарри, надеясь, что это немного поднимет настроение несчастному, – все будет хорошо… вы поправитесь!..

– Воды…– прошептал Снейп, но пока Гарри метался в поисках стакана, а потом судорожно вспоминал, как произносится «Агуаменти», Снейп снова впал в беспамятство.

Если уж совсем начистоту, то был еще один мирный разговор и до этого. Но тогда обоим было не до бесед – Снейп истекал кровью на полу Визжащей Хижины, а Гарри слишком спешил к своему смертельному врагу. Но парой слов они обменялись, да.

– Посмотри… на… меня…

– Сэр?!

Гарри было стыдно за свое косноязычие. С другой стороны, не сразу сообразишь, что на такое ответить, верно? Снейп, казалось, и не ждал ответа – он просто схватил Гарри за подол мантии, притягивая к себе. В следующую секунду глаза Снейпа закатились, и рука ослабила хватку. Гарри был уверен, что Снейп погиб.

Впрочем, профессор не раз и не два говорил, что Гарри не способен делать элементарных выводов. В этот раз Гарри был рад тому, что ошибся.

Снейп оклемался, в рекордные сроки покинул Мунго и вскоре уже был на привычном месте, в привычной мантии, с привычной кислой миной. Рон говорил: «Ублюдок такой живучий, что даже яд его не берет. Да Нагайна сама отравилась, укусив его!». Это, конечно же, было не так – Нагайну убил Невилл, и об этом знал каждый. Невилл не позволял забыть об этом, развесив уродливое, гигантское чучело дохлой змеи в гриффиндорской спальне над кроватью. Гарри всякий раз, просыпаясь среди ночи, вздрагивал, встречаясь глазами с пустым, мертвым змеиным взглядом. Чучело снять никто не решался, так же, как и попросить об этом Невилла – бедняга так гордился своей победой, и так берег свой трофей! Гарри сам лично видел, как Невилл смахивает с чучела пыль, а однажды, решив, что остался один в спальне, даже спел ей хогвартский гимн.

Рон серьезно покачал головой, поцокал языком и вынес вердикт: «Да, у него явно посттравматический синдром».

Снейп поправился, вернулся к преподаванию и снова шагал по коридорам Хогвартса, взметая пыль подолом мантии, как ни в чем не бывало. Словно и не было этих страшных военных лет.

Но война для него не прошла бесследно. Как оказалось. И Гарри это выяснил на втором месяце обучения.

***

Была поздняя ночь, луна серебрила верхушки деревьев в запретном лесу, собиралась морщинами поверхность озера, хлопали крыльями совы в темноте. Гарри не спалось, и он предавался меланхолии, забравшись с ногами на подоконник в спальне. Гарри думал о Гермионе, о том, что дружба рушится, что невозможно постоянно быть втроем – рано или поздно Золотое Трио либо распадется по одиночке, либо Рон и Гермиона наконец поженятся – хотя, судя по пошловато-подробным письмам Сириуса, которые приходилось прятать от Рона, такой вариант маловероятен. Гарри думал о тех, кто погиб на войне, кто умер здесь, в Хогвартсе, во время финальной битвы. В общем, Гарри старательно культивировал в себе грусть, чтобы из обычной бессонницы ночные бдения превратились в страдания прекрасного юного героя с хрупкой душевной организацией. Но все печальные мысли вылетели у Гарри из головы, когда он увидел Снейпа, крадущегося под покровом ночи от замка в сторону озера. Снейп шел, словно так и надо – разгуливать по ночам, подозрительно шурша мантией. Этого шуршания из гриффиндорской башни не было слышно, но оно явно заполняло тишину спящего Хогвартса, в этом Гарри был уверен. Поэтому он торопливо соскочил с подоконника и с радостным азартом побежал следить за Снейпом.

Снейпа Гарри догнал, когда тот уже был у самой кромки озера. Прячась за деревом, Гарри, затаив дыхание, глядел на тонкий черный силуэт. Снейп невозмутимо расстегнул пуговицы своей уродливой мантии и небрежным движением скинул ее с плеч. В следующий момент он предстал перед Гарри обнаженным, сияющим белизной кожи под лунным светом. К счастью или к несчастью, Гарри мог лицезреть лишь спину своего профессора – то, что ниже, скрывали фирменные серые подштанники. Но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы Гарри пораженно вздохнул и тут же зажмурился, пытаясь стереть образ из головы. Снейп, обычно чуткий к любым звукам, в этот раз словно и не слышал шорохов в кустах и ломающихся под ногами у Гарри веток. Он величественно прошествовал вперед, в озеро, погружаясь в воду. Когда холодные волны сомкнулись вокруг его плеч, он поплыл, но не успел уплыть далеко – и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, Снейп начал тонуть.

«Вот же блин!» – подумал Гарри, стягивая мантию. «Вот что за фигня?!» – подумал Гарри, бросаясь с головой в ледяную осеннюю воду. «Вот е-мое!» – подумал Гарри, широкими рывками сокращая расстояние между ним и Снейпом. Больше он ничего подумать не успел – слишком спешил спасти тонущего учителя. Когда он доплыл до Снейпа, тот, беспомощно барахтаясь и пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, задел Гарри рукой, в следующее мгновение вцепился в своего студента мертвой хваткой, утаскивая обоих под воду.

– Да прекратите же… профессор! – захлебываясь, Гарри пытался отцепить от себя Снейпа, но тот схватился за него, как за последнюю надежду в этом мире, то и дело уходя под воду и выныривая в попытке удержаться на поверхности.

– Я держу, держу, успокойтесь! – крикнул Гарри, и профессор наконец затих, до боли сжимая его плечи. Снейп был похож на мокрую кошку – очень непривычным и открытым казалось его лицо с прилипшими к щекам темными прядями, а испуганный взгляд метался по сторонам, словно профессор не узнавал ни окрестности, ни находящегося перед ним Гарри. Постепенно, очень медленно, Снейп пришел в себя, и в его взгляде появилась осмысленность. И как только он понял, кто находится перед ним, и за кого он держится, у него вырвалось традиционное:

– Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ночные прогулки. Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер?!

– Вас спасаю, – стиснув зубы, отозвался Гарри. – А вы что здесь делаете?

– Плаваю, – ответил Снейп неуверенно.

– Вы же не умеете.

– Не умею, – подтвердил Снейп, удивленно озираясь. Потом он внезапно побелел, видимо, сообразив, что он, практически голый, прижимается всем телом к своему не менее раздетому студенту. Мгновенно Снейп отстранился, прямой, как жердь, и поспешно отдернул руки, сжимающие плечи Гарри. И тут же пошел ко дну.

– Что вы делаете? – изумился Гарри. – Держитесь за меня!

– Я не нужд… – дальше Снейп договорить не смог, потому что вода сомкнулась над его макушкой. Гарри выудил Снейпа, сообразив, что тот так и пойдет ко дну стойким оловянным солдатиком.

– Да что с вами! – рассердился Гарри. – Немедленно схватитесь за меня.

– Что за желания?! – Снейп издевательски приподнял бровь, но насмехаться ему мешало постепенное погружение под воду. Гарри вздохнул и притянул к себе учителя, одной рукой обхватив его вокруг талии, а другой помогая себе удерживаться на плаву. Тот мгновенно напрягся, хотя казалось, что сильнее уже невозможно – и Гарри почувствовал, как тяжелеет тело Снейпа.

– Постарайтесь расслабиться… – попросил Гарри, подгребая к берегу. – Вода может вас держать…

– Сейчас не подходящее время, чтобы учить меня плавать, – буркнул Снейп, помогая Гарри грести руками. Один раз он все же хлебнул воды, и инстинктивно схватился за Гарри, вызвав у последнего довольную ухмылку. Когда до берега уже оставалось несколько шагов и вода доставала Снейпу до пояса, он вдруг остановился как вкопанный.

– В чем дело? – спросил Гарри.

– Дальше я сам, Поттер. Выходите, сушитесь и отправляйтесь в замок, – велел Снейп странным голосом.

– Что? О чем вы говорите? Выходите уже из воды, сколько можно-то! – Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Снейпа, а тот старательно отводил взгляд. Губы его были синими от холода.

«Чертовы подштанники!..» – сообразил Гарри, тоже смущаясь. Снейпу он сказал, тихо и мягко:

– Я отвернусь, сэр. Обещаю, – и пошел вперед, чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд. Он одевался, когда услышал слабый плеск воды – Снейп тоже вышел на берег. Как и обещал, Гарри не поворачивался, глядел в сторону Запретного леса, пока накладывал на себя сушащие заклинания и застегивал мантию. Он не обернулся, даже когда за спиной послышалось невнятное:

– Спасибо.

***

Этот случай должен был заставить Гарри задуматься. Если бы Гарри пришло в голову посоветоваться с Роном, он наверняка получил бы четкое объяснение странному поведению Снейпа, и скорее всего, вердикт был бы: «Посттравматический синдром». Но Гарри постарался выкинуть из головы происшествие на озере, большей частью потому, что его жутко смущало воспоминание о голой спине Снейпа, стройной, длинной и гладкой, белоснежной, уходящей в серую ткань подштанников.

Поэтому событие в Большом Зале оказалось для Гарри неожиданностью, как и для всех остальных. Это произошло во время завтрака – Снейп вошел в двери, когда все уже сидели за столами, и пошел, медленно, как-то тягуче, словно шагал под водой, в центр зала. Он добрался до середины и застыл, чуть покачиваясь, и постепенно все начали умолкать, прерывая разговоры и глядя на профессора во все глаза. Он выглядел как обычно – наглухо застегнута черная мантия, грязная спутанная пакля волос, бледное усталое лицо. Вот только не было на нем привычного угрюмого выражения – вообще никакого выражения не было, словно Снейп был в обмороке, но почему-то мог стоять. Ни проблеска узнавания, ни ясности во взгляде – Снейп стоял и покачивался, словно под гипнозом, в полной тишине посреди Большого Зала. А потом шепот со всех сторон начал нарастать. Все ученики переглядывались, поднимали брови, пытаясь понять, что такое произошло с их злобным учителем, а профессора в нерешительности застыли, боясь к нему подойти – неустойчивая психика, пережитая война, боевые рефлексы, которые не вытравишь годами мирной жизни.

Казалось, вокруг Снейпа находится невидимая стена, вакуумное пространство, отгораживающее его от всех остальных. Большой Зал гудел, не сводя глаз с учителя, а он словно бы сам не понимал, что здесь делает и кто все эти люди. Растерянный взгляд его скользил по оживленным, любопытным и испуганным лицам, пока не замер на Гарри. Гарри вздрогнул, не в силах отвести глаз, и Снейп, в свою очередь, тоже глядел на Гарри в упор, с отчаяньем, словно безмолвно взывал о помощи. Гарри видел, как нарастает в глазах профессора паника, как сжимаются побледневшие губы. Словно со стороны он видел, как упала его вилка, звякнув о тарелку, как Рон подвинулся, выпуская Гарри из-за стола. Под всеобщими взглядами, подгоняемый шепотом, Гарри пересек Большой Зал, подходя к своему профессору. Он застыл перед Снейпом, все еще не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт, и понял, что нужно что-то сделать, немедленно, или случится что-нибудь ужасное, после чего Снейп никогда не сможет больше войти в Большой Зал с гордо поднятой головой.

Оказалось, это очень просто – потянуться и взять Снейпа за руки, бережно ухватить его беспомощно расслабленные ладони.

(Потом Гарри изучит их во всех подробностях, запомнит эту выпирающую косточку у основания большого пальца, невидимый, почти прозрачный шрам на тыльной стороне ладони, который можно нащупать только губами, запах трав и тела Северуса, источаемый шершавой, огрубевшей от работы кожей, мягкие бугорки на ладони, между указательным и средним, между средним и безымянным, и один возле мизинца… Гарри прочтет все линии, глубокие, впивающиеся в светлую кожу ладони, линии жизни и смерти, любви и предательства, и сколько бы он их не читал, он будет предсказывать Северусу только счастье, счастье, много счастья… но это все позже, а сейчас…)

Гарри робко потянул Снейпа за собой, и тот покорно шагнул, позволяя себя увести.

Гарри не хотел подслушивать, но он беспокоился за Снейпа, а потому мерил шагами коридор. Он не хотел подслушивать, но ему безумно хотелось узнать, в чем же дело. Гарри не хотел подслушивать, но в кармане словно бы случайно завалялась парочка Всеслышащих Ушей Уизли.

– …это просто опасно, понимаете? Вы сильный маг, Северус, вы очень могущественный, опытный маг, владеющий множеством опасных и темных заклинаний.

– Я никогда не причиню ученикам вреда, Минерва, вы знаете это не хуже меня.

– Да, но сегодня вы явно не в состоянии были себя контролировать…

– Я никогда не теряю контроля над собой! Или вы намекаете, что я сдвинулся после войны?!

– Я не…

– Разве недостаточно было проверок и обследований в Мунго?! Вы тоже хотите упрятать меня в больничную палату и забыть, как обо всем неприятном, неудобном? Так вы собираетесь поступить, верно, директор?

– Зачем вы так, Северус!..

Взволнованный голос прервал другой, фальшиво-бодрый. Гарри узнал певучие интонации мадам Помфри.

– Ну, вот и все, осмотр закончен.

– Давайте, выкладывайте.

– Боюсь, прогнозы неутешительные, Северус. У вас удивительно редкое сочетание двух болезней – нарколепсии и сомнамбулизма. Первая болезнь заставляет вас внезапно и против воли впадать в сон, а вторая – ходить во сне. На сегодняшний день эта болезнь почти не изучена среди волшебников, потому что в основном ей страдают магглы. У нас пока нет способов лечения, но вы можете обратиться к маггловскому доктору, возможно, гипноз поможет…

– Вы хотите сказать… - голос Снейпа звучал вкрадчиво и угрожающе, – что у меня каким-то образом проявилось две болезни, каждая из которых сама по себе редка и присуща магглам?! Как такое могло произойти?!..

– Ну, Северус, вы же помните – вам пришлось перелить большое количество маггловской крови, потому что кроветворное не справлялось, а магию в крови доноров-волшебников яд отторгал. Возможно, кто-то из доноров страдал… а, впрочем, точно сказать я вам не могу… правда, Северус, я очень мало знаю про эти болезни, в магическом сообществе…

– Прекратите, Поппи. Я все понял, – безжизненный, убитый горем голос. – Минерва… я полагаю, вы ждете от меня заявления об уходе с этой должности? Вы вправе этого потребовать. Видимо, я действительно не могу контролировать себя во время этих приступов. Но я… я… я прошу вас, Минерва – позвольте мне остаться в Хогвартсе, я нуждаюсь в этом, больше, чем когда-либо…

– Кхм… Ну, полно вам, Северус. Не стоит так… переживать. Разумеется, вы останетесь, и будете преподавать, как и прежде. Во время прошлого приступа вы не причинили никому вреда, и, кроме того, вы много лет верой и правдой служили этой школе. Никто не заботился так о безопасности учеников в Хогвартсе, как вы. Думаю, будет справедливо дать вам шанс. Возможно, было бы неплохо попросить кого-нибудь присматривать за вами на случай повторения…

– Присматривать?

– Ну… да. Присматривать. Помогать. Ничего особенного, просто на случай затруднений… м-м-м… вот как сегодня, Поттер…

– Никакого Поттера!!!

– Но…

– Нет! Я не желаю, чтобы щенок ошивался вокруг меня и вытирал мне слюни! Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе, и мне будет гораздо безопаснее вдали от этого генератора неприятностей, уж поверьте мне, Минерва.

– Я просто…

– Только не Поттер! Заклинаю вас. Я не смогу находиться рядом с ним.

Гарри вздрогнул и торопливо смотал Уши Уизли. Ему стало очень обидно. Он сердито сунул Уши в карман и пошел прочь по коридору, бормоча себе под нос гневное: «Генератор неприятностей! Я покажу тебе, кто тут генератор неприятностей!!».

***

Но когда приступ повторился, Гарри и думать забыл про свою обиду. Это случилось на уроке зельеварения у Гриффиндора. Снейп, как всегда, расхаживал между рядами, то и дело опуская свой длинный нос к котлам учеников и раздавая едкие комментарии о способностях «ходячих мандрагор-переростков» к тонкой науке зельеварения.

Он развернулся к классу, кисло скривившись, и собрался что-то сказать – наверняка очень оскорбительное и насмешливое – когда вдруг взгляд его опустел, а лицо разгладилось, становясь безжизненной маской. Руки его бессильно повисли вдоль туловища, и он застыл, как механическая игрушка, у которой кончился завод.

– О, круто! – первым среагировал Симус, – у Снейпа опять столбняк!

– Он что, ничего не видит?! – с робкой надеждой изумилась Лаванда. Дин Томас, сидящий за партой прямо перед Снейпом, вытянул руку и помахал перед его лицом, а потом отвесил щелбан по носу, тихо ужасаясь собственной смелости. И тут же все гриффиндорцы загалдели, оживленно жестикулируя и переглядываясь. Кто-то кинул в Снейпа скатанный в шарик листок пергамента. Кто-то кинул в него сломанное перо, и оно застряло в спутанных волосах, повисло, придавая Снейпу схожесть с индейским вождем.

Гарри, уткнувшийся в учебник и твердящий себе последние несколько секунд: «Не мое дело, не мое дело…» – вскочил, словно подброшенный пружиной. Гнев и горечь, словно кипяток, заполнили все его тело, злые слезы выступили на глаза, и он тут же сердито сморгнул их. Выбежав вперед и загородив собой Снейпа, Гарри звонко, пронзительно воскликнул:

– Прекратите!!! Не трогайте его!..

В классе воцарилась тишина, все изумленно уставились на Гарри.

– Как вы можете над ним издеваться, после всего?! – разочарованно спросил Гарри, заглядывая в глаза поочередно своим друзьям. Невилл, после победы над Нагайной окруженный девичьим вниманием, а потому сидящий рядом с Лавандой, недоуменно поднял брови:

– А как ты можешь его защищать – после всего? Сколько лет он издевался, унижал, высмеивал нас в этом классе? Сколько лет несправедливо наказывал, оскорблял – и тебя больше всех, между прочим! Так почему ты не даешь нам расквитаться с ним за все те гадости, которые он сделал? По-моему, Снейп этого заслуживает! – уверенно закончил Невилл и метнул в Снейпа еще один шарик бумаги, который Гарри отбил на лету стремительным движением ловца.

После победы на Нагайной, чуть не убившей Снейпа, Невилл стал куда меньше бояться своего грозного учителя. Поговаривали, он даже собрался делать себе татуировку со змеей и надписью: «Снейпу слабо, а я одной левой!». Гарри понимал чувства Невилла, тем более что Снейп много лет язвительно комментировал любые попытки Невилла постичь недоступное ему искусство зельеварения, и то и дело намекал на низкий интеллект бедняги. Но мстить вот так, когда твой соперник беспомощен, не может ни ответить, ни защититься – это подло и трусливо, и совсем не по-гриффиндорски. Кроме того, Снейп мог сколько угодно издеваться, но, тем не менее, он сражался и рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти всех тех, кто сейчас смеялся над ним в этом классе. Гарри сказал все это, и гриффиндорцы притихли, переглядываясь и виновато улыбаясь.

– В чем-то ты прав, Гарри, – заметил Рон серьезно, и многие закивали.

– Тогда… давайте продолжим урок? – дрожащим голосом предложил Гарри. Бешеный адреналин в крови спал, и теперь он кожей чувствовал, как прожигают его взгляды однокурсников. Он внезапно понял, что все еще стоит, загораживая собой Снейпа.

Гарри обернулся и взглянул в безмятежное лицо учителя. Снейп глядел перед собой, его грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.

Остаток урока Гарри заменял Снейпа. Он собрал колбы получившихся образцов зелий, и зачитал из открытого ежедневника на учительском столе домашнее задание на следующую неделю. Когда все ученики покинули кабинет, Гарри прошелся по рядам, собирая грязные котлы. Порядок в классе стал идеальным, и он, вздохнув, подошел к Снейпу, встал перед ним, пытаясь хорошенько разглядеть и запомнить это спокойное, мирное, почти ласковое лицо.

– Вот он какой, когда спит… – пробормотал Гарри, осторожно выуживая перо из черных волос.

Гарри покинул класс последним, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри проснулся среди ночи, ощущая чужое присутствие. На секунду ему пришла в голову бредовая мысль – Нагайна ожила и заползла в его кровать, чтобы отомстить за хозяина. Но дохлая змея по-прежнему нависала над кроватью Невилла, а рядом с Гарри лежал Снейп.

Он был укрыт одеялом, но, насколько можно было судить, на профессоре вновь ничего не было, кроме подштанников – Гарри искренне надеялся, что уже других, не серых. Снейп лежал на спине, вытянувшись, и сонно дышал. Гарри несколько секунд соображал, что же делать, а потом нерешительно дотронулся до голого плеча. Никакой реакции. Гарри потряс Снейпа за плечо, но тот не желал просыпаться.

Тогда Гарри лег так, чтобы видеть Снейпа, и начал ждать.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Спустя несколько минут профессор вздрогнул, окинул быстрым взглядом комнату и уставился на Гарри. Ужас в его взгляде мгновенно сменился выражением мучительного стыда. Снейп судорожно вцепился в одеяло, натягивая его чуть ли не до подбородка, и не смел отвести взгляд от Гарри, гипнотизируя его, словно боясь, что произойдет катастрофа, если он прервет зрительный контакт.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь утешительное, но Снейп побелел и втянул голову в плечи. Пальцы его чуть ли не рвали плотную ткань одеяла. На лице его была написана обреченность.

Гарри вдруг понял, о чем подумал Снейп. Этот ублюдок решил, что Гарри сейчас воспользуется ситуацией и разбудит всех своих соседей по спальне, чтобы унизить Снейпа, отомстить и выставить извращенцем. «До чего же недоверчивый гад!» – почти с восхищением подумал Гарри. Он свесился с кровати и дотянулся до сундука, который стоял рядом с изголовьем. Через пару секунд поиска Гарри нашел необходимое. Он вновь повернулся к Снейпу, напряженно ожидающему и следящему за каждым движением, и протянул ему мантию-невидимку.

Потом отвернулся и закрыл глаза.

Засыпая, он представлял в подробностях, как Снейп, в своих подштанниках, кутаясь в отцовскую мантию, слишком маленькую уже даже для Гарри, будет добираться до подземелий.

***

Прошла осень, наступила зима. Приступы Снейпа участились, но Гарри каким-то особенным образом всякий раз оказывался поблизости, чтобы выручить своего учителя в трудной ситуации. Снейп твердо был уверен, что удивительное чутье Гарри на припадочного профессора – злой рок последнего, последствия кармы. Откуда ему было знать, что Гарри теперь не расставался с Картой Мародеров и постоянно заглядывал в нее, чтобы проверить, где сейчас Снейп и что он делает. Гарри сверялся с Картой каждые полчаса, даже на уроках, даже во время квиддичных тренировок. Рон только пальцем у виска крутил.

К счастью, приступов на уроках больше не повторялось, и Снейпу худо-бедно удавалось скрывать свою болезнь от окружающих. Конечно, многие еще помнили странный ступор Снейпа в Большом Зале, но списали это на странности, простительные ветерану двух Магических Войн. Был и узкий круг посвященных в проблему, но те держали язык за зубами. Мадам Помфри регулярно наведывалась к Снейпу, отрывая его от проверки работ или составления учебных планов. Она интересовалась здоровьем Снейпа и предлагала свои услуги, но помощь ее ограничивалась сочувственным покачиванием головы и нелепыми рекомендациями воспользоваться техникой гипноза. Ее навязчивая забота раздражала профессора. А вот скупой поддержке Минервы он был рад. МакГонагалл не только не потребовала от Снейпа заявления об уходе, но еще и предложила помощь в замене уроков, если Северусу это понадобиться.

Еще удивительней и непонятней Снейпу казалась забота Гарри. Мало того, что сын Поттера не спешил поднимать крик, обнаружив у себя в постели голого преподавателя, но еще и постоянно околачивался поблизости, всегда готовый помочь, вытащить Снейпа из пучины ужаса и паники, в которую тот погружался, когда обнаруживал себя в различных, порой самых неожиданных местах и позах.

Гарри вовсе не сложно было помогать Снейпу. Напротив, в какой-то момент оказаться рядом и вовремя вытащить Снейпа из очередного унизительного положения, сохранить его секрет оказалось для Гарри практически смыслом – ну, если не жизни в целом, то этого года обучения точно.

В один из морозных зимних дней МакГонагалл вызвала Гарри к себе в кабинет. Она по заведенной Дамблдором традиции угостила Гарри чаем, а затем, сжав губы в ниточку и слегка покачивая головой, уставилась на Гарри. Тот шумно хлюпал чаем и усиленно соображал, что он такого натворил, чтобы заслужить этот укоризненный взгляд. Но оказалось, МакГонагалл вовсе не собиралась ругать Гарри. Она сказала:

– Я заметила, что в последнее время ты часто помогаешь профессору Снейпу.

Гарри кивнул.

– С твоей стороны очень благородно выручать его в подобной ситуации. Я знаю, вы сражались плечом к плечу во время Финальной Битвы, мы все, все те, кто прошли войну, чувствуем… сопричастность… – Минерва покачала головой. – Я только надеюсь, что тебе не в тягость оказывать посильную поддержку профессору Снейпу. Конечно, у тебя сейчас очень напряженная учеба – это твой последний год в Хогвартсе, и…

– В тягость?! – Гарри так изумился, что позволил себе перебить МакГонагалл. Та недовольно поджала губы, но Гарри было уже не остановить. – В тягость? Учеба? О чем вы говорите, профессор! Снейп всегда был поблизости, присматривал за мной целых семь лет и миллион раз спасал мне жизнь. Неужели вы думаете, я буду жаловаться или считать его обузой?! После всего, что он для меня сделал? Для всех нас?

МакГонагалл удивленно приподняла брови, в душе радуясь такой яростной защите. Она еще помнила, как Гарри точно так же кричал и размахивал руками, уверяя, что Снейп – похититель Философского камня.

Однако директриса не была бы так спокойна, узнай она, что Снейп еще несколько раз просыпался, лежа в постели Гарри. Гарри даже начал ждать его прихода – он теперь всегда спал в пижамных штанах. Когда Снейп приходил – всегда бесшумно, не потревожив даже чутко спящего Симуса, и плавно проскальзывал под одеяло, Гарри начинал считать про себя. Обычно Снейп просыпался, когда Гарри досчитывал до ста, или ста двадцати. И каждый раз, просыпаясь, понимая, где он находится, Снейп так же паниковал, как и в самый первый раз. Однажды Снейп, еще не проснувшись, лег ближе к Гарри, почти прижимаясь боком к его плечу. Гарри чувствовал, какой Снейп холодный, особенно ноги – бедняга шел босиком по ледяным каменным полам Хогвартса. Когда Гарри досчитал до ста девятнадцати, Снейп вздрогнул, проснулся и так резко отшатнулся от Гарри, что чуть не упал с кровати. Гарри пришлось схватиться за Снейпа, чтобы тот с грохотом не рухнул на пол, разбудив всех остальных в комнате. Снейп дышал быстро и часто, как загнанный зверь, и блестел в темноте черными ониксами глаз. Он замер, не решаясь пошевелиться, и только грудь его вздымалась. Гарри вдруг подумалось, как часто раньше он боялся поднять глаза на Снейпа, когда тот возвышался над ним, скрестив руки, или шипел что-то угрожающе, или склонялся к Гарри, почти прижимаясь к нему длинным носом. А теперь Гарри видел рядом с собой настоящего, живого человека – не страшный сон первокурсника, не злобного упыря, не холодного и замкнутого профессора зелий, безликого, асексуального – нет, Гарри видел рядом кого-то, кто может бояться, кто может упрямиться, кто может смотреть, вот так, в темноте, с ужасом и надеждой.

Гарри медленно, плавно протянул руку и положил ее Снейпу на грудь. Под ладонью он ощутил мягкую и теплую кожу, а еще бешеные толчки – это билось сердце профессора. Снейп судорожно вздохнул, и этот вздох словно прошел сквозь ладонь Гарри, надежную, успокаивающе тяжелую. Гарри вдруг захлестнула волна болезненной, почти невыносимой нежности. Ему захотелось обнять Снейпа и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Ему хотелось поклясться, что он будет вечно защищать профессора. Ему захотелось сказать: «Северус».

Но он не сказал.

И хорошо.

***

О ночных происшествиях Гарри и Снейп никогда не говорили. Они вообще толком не говорили – Снейп не находил в себе силы поблагодарить Гарри или извиниться за неудобства, а Гарри боялся первым заводить разговор. К тому же, после приступов у Снейпа всегда был такой растерянный и угрюмый взгляд. Если Гарри находил Снейпа застывшим где-нибудь в коридоре или опустевшем классе, то просто следил, чтобы никто не увидел профессора в таком состоянии, и ждал, пока тот не очнется. Первые секунды после приступа профессор всегда был страшно растерян, не мог понять, где он находится и что вообще происходит, и в эти моменты Гарри подходил к Снейпу и уверял мягким, спокойным голосом, что все в порядке, что они в Хогвартсе, и сейчас начнется такой-то по счету урок, а значит, профессору нужно поспешить в подземелья. Снейп очаровательно и совершенно несвойственно для него смущался, сжимал руки в кулаки и, отведя взгляд, кивал Гарри, а затем стремительно уходил прочь по коридору.

Нет, они не говорили о ночных происшествиях. Но Снейп по-прежнему временами оказывался у Гарри в постели, и тот не морщился в отвращении, не пугался, казалось, даже не собирался рассказывать своим приятелям об уязвимости своего бывшего ненавистного преподавателя. Снейп, сначала приходивший в ужас всякий раз, когда вспоминал свои пробуждения рядом с Поттером, со временем начал даже ценить те редкие моменты понимания и молчаливого спокойствия, с которым Гарри принимал Снейпа в свою постель.

Гарри же начал думать о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы, хоть раз Снейп не сбегал из гриффиндорской спальни как ошпаренный после пробуждения, а позволил себя обнять и согреть, позволил себе уснуть рядом с ним. Конечно, Гарри никогда бы не озвучил подобное желание вслух, да и самому себе признаться было непросто. Так или иначе, это было бессмысленно – Снейп всегда с подчеркнутой вежливостью и отстраненностью вылезал из постели и бесшумно покидал сумрачную комнату, наполненную сонным сопением учеников, а Гарри еще долго ворочался с боку на бок, и засыпал, положив руку туда, где часом раньше лежал Снейп. Северус.

Однажды Гарри все же набрался смелости. Это случилось зимним воскресным утром, когда Гарри обнаружил, глядя в карту, что Снейп застыл в Запретном Лесу. Накинув наспех теплую мантию, Гарри выбежал из замка и ринулся в лес. Он очень спешил, тревога наполняла его изнутри – ведь в Запретном Лесу множество опасных и диких животных, а Снейп сейчас абсолютно беззащитен!

Но когда Гарри выбежал на нужную поляну, он замер, не в силах скрыть улыбки – по колено в пушистом снежном сугробе, под раскидистым черным деревом стоял Снейп. Он был похож на ледяную скульптуру, только из темного льда. На волосах его искрились снежинки, а на плечах лежало по маленькому сугробу. Гарри поспешно наложил на учителя согревающее заклинание, а потом стал ждать его пробуждения.

Когда Снейп пришел в себя, он увидел Гарри, сосредоточенно лепящего снеговика. Снейп озадачено следил, как студент, уже почти сравнявшийся ростом со своим учителем и победивший Волдеморта, радуется, словно ребенок, втыкая веточки в снежный шар. Когда Гарри обернулся и заметил, что Снейп давно пришел в себя и некоторое время наблюдает за ним, он широко улыбнулся. Снейп смутился и нахмурился, нацепив на себя независимый вид.

– Развлекаетесь, Поттер? – негромко спросил он, и это был первый раз, когда Снейп сам заговорил с Гарри после приступа. Гарри радостно кивнул, зеленые глаза его, казалось, выискивали что-то на лице у Снейпа – возможно, какой-то знак. Снейп постарался сделать лицо благодарным – если он не мог сказать Гарри вслух, то пусть тот хотя бы увидит «спасибо» в его глазах. Гарри, видимо, обнадеженный смягчившимся взглядом Снейпа, подошел к учителю поближе.

– Вроде того. А вам нравятся снеговики, сэр?

Снейп пожал плечом, стряхивая снег. Откуда ему знать, нравятся или нет? Снейп никогда не баловался подобными забавами – его детство прошло за книгами и домашними трудами, а тот грязный, комковатый снег, липкими хлопьями оседающий в Тупике Прядильщиков, не способен был стать хорошей основой для снеговика. Не то, что сверкающий, искрящийся снег Хогвартса. Впрочем, даже учась в Хогвартсе, Снейп лишь со стороны наблюдал за веселыми играми школьников – те играли в снежки, лепили снеговиков, делали снежных ангелов и всеми силами наслаждались преимуществами зимнего времени. Снейпа никогда не приглашали в игру, а сам он был слишком горд, чтобы кому-то навязываться. Теперь же Гарри, сам того не ведая, разбередил старую рану. Отчего он, этот мальчик, переживший смерть родителей, войну и необходимость убийства, способен был наслаждаться жизнью и радоваться какой-то мелочи, вроде снеговика? Отчего у Снейпа не получалось радоваться, не получалось быть счастливым?..

– Сэр?

Снейп вздрогнул, очнувшись от раздумий, и увидел, что Поттер стоит совсем близко, глядит с сочувствием, понимающе – наверное, на лице мастера зелий отразилось что-то такое, что позволило Гарри угадать его мысли.

– У меня к вам есть предложение, профессор, – весело заявил Гарри, снимая очки и протирая их, хотя в этом не было никакой надобности. – Скоро Рождество, и я еду в Нору. Мистер и миссис Уизли будут рады видеть вас там, сэр, но думаю, они не решатся вас пригласить. Поэтому я сам это сделаю. Вы ведь не откажетесь провести это Рождество вместе, нет? – Гарри говорил нарочито небрежным тоном, потому что очень уж волновался. Но Снейп услышал лишь насмешливые, нахальные нотки в приглашении ученика, и, связав их с сочувственным взглядом за секунду до приглашения, сделал неутешительные выводы.

Жалость.

Что может быть хуже?

– Как раз откажусь, Поттер, – ядовито проговорил Снейп, скрестив руки на груди. – Если вам кажется, что каждый мечтает провести праздники в вашем обществе, я советую вам подумать еще раз. Как бы тяжело не давались вам мыслительные процессы… – Снейп осекся. Одно дело – отказываться, другое – оскорблять Поттера всего лишь за попытку помочь. В очередной раз.

– Я предпочту остаться здесь, в Хогвартсе, – уже мягче сказал Снейп, не глядя на Гарри. Тот угрюмо разглядывал снеговика, отказываясь верить, что этот разговор происходит на самом деле. Каким идиотом надо было быть, чтобы решить, будто Снейп согласится? – Да и вам приятней будет провести праздник в уютной дружеской компании.

Гарри, скорее из упрямства, нежели надеясь на что-то, сказал:

– Мне будет приятно провести праздник именно с вами. Иначе я бы не позвал вас, сэр.

– Это что, какая-то новая мода – таскать за собой припадочного профессора?! – огрызнулся Снейп. – Не желаю ничего слышать, – он развернулся и зашагал в сторону замка, проваливаясь в глубокие сугробы. Гарри глядел ему вслед, пока какая-то особо крупная птица не села на дерево, раскинувшее ветви над Гарри, и не обрушила на беднягу снежную лавину.

***

Беспокойство стало невыносимым, когда черная точка на карте, обозначенная как «Северус Снейп», направилась к Астрономической башне. С этим местом у Гарри были связаны самые тяжелые воспоминания, впрочем, как и у Снейпа. Как бы Гарри ни был обижен на профессора за резкий и язвительный отказ, он не мог спокойно глядеть на то, как в приступе сомнамбулизма Снейп поднимается на высочайшую башню.

Добравшись до места, Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу и громко, яростно выругался.

От края башни в стороны западных и восточных стен снаружи шли тоненькие выступы, служащие насестами для сов. На одном из таких выступов, достаточно далеко, и стоял Снейп – спокойненько так, безмятежно глядя в пустоту. От одного взгляда вниз Гарри бросило в дрожь, а ноги сами собой согнулись в коленях, так, что Гарри чуть не упал на каменный пол Астрономической площадки.

– Акцио, метла Гарри Поттера! – пробормотал он, с тревогой вглядываясь в вечернее небо. Мучительно долго тянулись секунды, ничего не происходило, а Снейп мог прийти в себя в любой момент. Гарри не сомневался, что это закончится падением и смертью еще одного дорогого ему человека. «Надо спасать», – решил Гарри и отважно встал на бортик.

Он продвигался по тоненькому выступу, цепляясь за каменную стену, и ветер швырял пригоршни колких снежинок ему в лицо. Но Гарри упрямо шел, не отводя глаз от Снейпа – было не так страшно, если сосредоточиться на строгом знакомом профиле. Наконец, Гарри приблизился к профессору и крепко схватил его за плечо. Он начал боком пробираться назад, волоча за собой Снейпа, шагающего с покорностью и бесстрашием спящего.

«Ему хорошо, – думал Гарри сердито, – шлепнется и не заметит».

Где-то на середине пути Снейп «ожил». Он застыл, и Гарри тоже остановился, боясь пошевелиться. Под ними простиралась бездна. Где-то далеко-далеко внизу горел огонек – это был свет в окошке у Хагрида.

Снейп ровно, почти не разжимая губ, поинтересовался:

– Что вы здесь делаете?!

Гарри мгновенно вспомнил ледяные воды озера и подобный вопрос.

– Да вот, полетать собрался, – зло огрызнулся он, не ослабляя хватки. – Решил составить вам компанию. Или вы и сейчас предпочтете одиночество?

– Гениально, Поттер. Вы овладели основами сарказма, – сообщил Снейп, тоже вцепившийся в Гарри и осторожно подталкивающий его в сторону башни. – Жаль, что проявляется ваш сарказм только в критических ситуациях. Ну, ничего, еще три-четыре таких прогулки, и из вас можно будет сделать человека.

– Еще три-четыре таких прогулки, – признался Гарри, мелкими шагами преодолевая страшное расстояние, – и из меня можно будет делать пирожки. С фаршем.

– Осторожней! – предупредил Снейп, и в этот же миг нога Гарри соскользнула с парапета.

– Мама!!! – крикнул Гарри, но Снейп моментально сцапал его в охапку, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко. Гарри чуть обоих не утащил в пропасть, но, покачавшись на краю, им удалось восстановить равновесие.

– Все в порядке, успокойтесь, – хладнокровно велел Снейп, словно бы Гарри не ощущал, прижимаясь к профессорской груди, как бешено колотится у того сердце.

Понемногу, по шажочку, они, наконец, добрались до Астрономической площадки. Гарри без сил опустился на пол, пытаясь отдышаться, а Снейп удрученно разглядывал бортик над пропастью. «Вот это нелепая смерть, – размышлял Снейп. – Пережить две войны, чтобы умереть, разгуливая во сне. Увольняюсь, немедленно. И переезжаю в землянку!».

– Я не знаю, почему я позвал ее, – вдруг сказал Гарри. – И в детстве, тоже. Когда я сильно пугался, я всегда звал ее. Знал же, что не поможет. И все равно…

Профессор подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.

– Вставайте, Поттер. Пол холодный. Вы же не хотите простудиться и пропустить Рождество?..

С тихим стуком перед ними шлепнулась метла.

***

Прибыв в Нору, Северус выдержал от силы полчаса за общим столом, а потом смылся в гостиную комнату, пробормотав какую-то нелепую отговорку. Коварная Молли Уизли послала к нему детей – тройняшки Билла и Флер, все рыжие – чтобы «дядя Северус» приглядел за ними, а чтобы ребятишки не скучали, вручила им сундучок с волшебными елочными игрушками и велела украсить комнату.

Прошло какое-то время, и Гарри, ощутив ставший привычным уже толчок беспокойства, заглянул проверить, как там профессор справляется, и живы ли еще бедные дети.  
Профессор стоял, окаменев, посреди комнаты, а тройняшки Уизли с веселыми воплями оплетали его гирляндой. Голову Снейпа уже венчал Рождественский венок, с ушей свисали колокольчики, а к носу кто-то из детей умудрился прицепить блестящий елочный шар. Гарри поспешил на помощь, выставив детишек из комнаты, и совершенно оторопел, когда увидел что Ужас Хогвартса в ясном уме и трезвой памяти глядит несчастными глазами, посылающими во Вселенную один за другим сигналы SOS.

– Ты прогнал их? – с надеждой спросил Снейп, Гроза Подземелий. – Они правда ушли?! Развяжи меня, скорее!

(Позже Снейп попросит Гарри никому не рассказывать про этот случай, и будет с содроганием ждать, что Гарри смеха ради припомнит компрометирующую историю в кругу друзей. А Гарри меж тем будет молчать как рыба, так же, как и про увиденное когда-то в думосбросе Северуса. Но это все потом. А сейчас…)

Гарри, конечно, профессора от пут мишуры и гирлянд освободил, но про себя подумал: «А что? Чем Снейп не елочка? Та вечна зеленая, и он – весной и летом одним цветом…»

Когда до полуночи оставалось полчаса, Снейп незаметно выскользнул из дома на свежий воздух. Незаметно для всех, кроме Гарри, конечно же. Тот выдержал десять минут, а затем последовал за Снейпом, извинившись перед Молли.

Снейп стоял, засунув руки в карманы мании – Гарри не знал, что в знаменитой черной мантии есть карманы, хотя должен же зельевар где-то хранить свои яды. И противоядия.

Тонкий, ослепительно черный на фоне белоснежных сугробов, Снейп казался очень одиноким и независимым. Гарри подошел ближе, сугробы хрустели у него под ногами, как скорлупки от орехов. Снейп обернулся на звук.

– Почему вы ушли? – спросил Гарри. – Почему не хотите встретить Рождество вместе со всеми?

– Я не умею… со всеми, – негромко ответил Снейп. – Я слишком привык быть один, и быстро устаю от общества.

– А… от моего общества тоже устаете? – робко спросил Гарри.

Вот тут бы и съязвить: «Ну, кто же посмеет устать от Золотого Мальчика?!». Да только язвить не хотелось. Снейп настороженно покосился на Гарри. Тот, его студент, его бывший ненавистник, его спаситель и его наказание, стоял рядом и ловил губами снежинки. Зеленые глаза его в темноте казались бездонными. Снейп ощутил внутри себя опустошающую тоску, а еще слабую, едва теплящуюся надежду.

Когда затянувшаяся пауза уже грозила перерасти в гробовое молчание, Снейп сказал – будто камень в колодец бухнул:

– Нет. От твоего – не устаю, – И, прерывисто вздохнув, сунул руку в карман, а затем протянул Гарри перевязанную серебристой лентой коробочку. И тут же отвернулся.

«Яд, – подумал Гарри, развязывая ленту. – Или противоядие». Но в коробке лежал медальон, внутрь которого была вставлена фотография. Молодая Лили улыбнулась и помахала Гарри.

А потом Гарри и Снейп стояли и молчали. Шел снег. Когда пробило полночь, и из дома донеслись ликующие крики, Гарри скрипнул снегом, становясь перед Северусом, привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал его в губы.


	3. Chapter 3

В общем-то, на этом история должна была и закончиться – ведь удивительным образом после поцелуя бесследно исчезли у Снейпа все симптомы нарколепсии и сомнамбулизма. Должна была бы – да не закончилась. Снейпу было ужасно стыдно признаваться, что поцелуй Поттера излечил его, как какую-то капризную заколдованную принцессу. Право же, несерьезно!

Но была и еще одна причина – не обласканный чужим вниманием и любовью, Северус не находил в себе сил оказаться от трогательного беспокойства Поттера. Слишком уж приятно было принимать его помощь и заботу, слишком уж хотелось видеть Гарри рядом…

О том поцелуе, как и о пробуждениях Снейпа в постели Гарри, они никогда не говорили. Но Северус не мог не думать, не вспоминать прикосновение мягких, ласковых губ, на которых таяли снежинки…

Поймите, что, если бы не эти, несомненно, чрезвычайные и веские обстоятельства, Северус никогда бы не решился на подобную выходку.

Но обстоятельства были, и профессор решил притворяться, имитировать приступы и дальше. Конечно, теперь он не выставлял себя дураком и не застывал с глупым видом в людных местах. Так же, как и не пробирался больше в постель Поттера, посчитав этот обман слишком уж подлым, недостойным. Но Снейп все еще изображал временами погружение в транс, если Гарри оказывался поблизости (а он оказывался), и вокруг не было лишних свидетелей. Когда Северус «приходил в сознание», Гарри всегда был достаточно добр, чтобы утешить его, приобняв за плечи, – и это было чертовски приятно.

Наивный гриффиндорец и не подозревал об обмане – да и кто бы ждал подобного ребячества от профессора Снейпа??!

Но вот что удивляло Северуса, так это тот факт, что Поттер, казалось, находит общество своего учителя приятным, и не хочет ограничивать их общение одними лишь короткими разговорами после приступов. Однажды Гарри задержался после уроков и, дождавшись, пока все остальные ученики уйдут, подошел к затаившему дыхание профессору.

– Скажите, а вы когда-нибудь играли в квиддич? – спросил Гарри.

Северус мгновенно напрягся. Что это?! Поттер собрался его высмеивать за неумение владеть метлой? Но если бы Гарри хотел унизить его, давно бы уже это сделал – разве мало было удобных для этого случаев?.. И Снейп, помедлив, ответил:

– Я действительно плохо летаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Потому что тогда, на башне… вы ведь совсем не боитесь высоты, верно? Я ловец, но даже у меня коленки подгибались. А вы были таким спокойным. – Гарри выпалил это и был награжден робкой, едва заметной улыбкой – просто приподнялся на секунду уголок рта.

– Я о чем хочу сказать, – радостно продолжил Гарри. – Если бы вы попробовали еще раз, у вас могло бы получится… Я мог бы научить вас…

Снейп приподнял бровь.

– Просто дайте метле еще один шанс!

Снейп приподнял вторую бровь.

– Ну, или хотя бы позвольте показать вам, как это здорово! Мне хочется, чтобы вы тоже испытали это чувство, сэр. У меня очень надежная метла.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

– Занятно, Поттер. То ты собираешься учить меня плавать, то летать… Тебе не кажется это немного нечестным – почему я должен все время учиться чему-то? Как насчет тебя – не хочешь потренироваться в приготовлении сложных зелий?

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

– Договорились! Вы учите меня готовить ваше зелье, а я катаю вас на метле!

Снейп не мог поверить своим ушам, но назначил встречу на субботний вечер, когда все уйдут в Хогсмид. К его удивлению, Гарри мигом согласился. Предпочесть дополнительный урок зелий Хогсмиду?!

Снейп решил выбрать одно из сложнейших и интереснейших зелий, чтобы у Поттера не возникло ощущения зря потраченного времени.

Как оказалось, это была большая, огромная ошибка.

***

Поначалу все шло хорошо. Поттер послушно выполнял инструкции, старательно шинковал ингредиенты и помешивал только по часовой стрелке. Но потом, увидев, что Гарри делает успехи, Северус решил дать ему немного свободы и позволил действовать самостоятельно. Тут-то все и случилось. Неуклюжим движением Поттер опрокину банку с желчью гидры, и жидкость мгновенно растеклась по столу. Абсолютно забыв все слова Северуса, который на каждом уроке не уставал повторять тупоголовым студентам – никогда не трогайте желчь руками!!! – Гарри торопливо подставил ладони под край стола, чтобы не позволить жидкости пролиться на пол.

Это был машинальный, бездумный жест. И удивительно глупый – даже для Поттера.

Время словно замедлилось. У Северуса была буквально доля секунды. Потом-то он злился на свою несообразительность, понимая, что можно было воспользоваться заклинанием, или, на худой конец, подставить котел, закрывая руки Поттера. Это потом, а сейчас…

Снейп молниеносно выкинул вперед ладони, прикрыв ими руки Гарри, защищая нежную теплую кожу, служа живым щитом. Желчь обрушилась потоком на худые кисти зельевара, сжигая их.

Конечно, Северус имел неприятный опыт работы с опасными ингредиентами: щелочью, кислотами и гноем, и не раз получал похожие травмы. Но все это было много лет назад, когда он был молодым и неопытным. Сейчас профессор был крайне осторожен, и частенько защищал руки перчатками из драконьей кожи во время работы. Поэтому он уже успел забыть, какими болезненными и тяжелыми бывают травмы во время приготовления сложных зелий.

Но у Северуса, закаленного встречами Пожирателей и многочисленными Круциатусами, был высокий болевой порог, поэтому он не закричал, пугая Гарри, а только зашипел, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Профессор! – в ужасе воскликнул Гарри, уставившись на руки Снейпа, с которых уже облезали лохмотья кожи. – Пожалуйста, простите! Ой… простите… – Гарри бестолково заметался по кабинету, в поисках чего-либо, что сможет облегчить боль, но только сшиб еще несколько банок и замер, белее снега – казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и Поттер свалится в обморок.

– Убирайся, – прошипел Снейп, превозмогая боль. Он не собирался расклеиваться при мальчишке. Тот и так уже готов волосы на себе рвать. – Ты свободен, Поттер. Дальше я сам.

– Вам надо к мадам Помфри! – истерично воскликнул Гарри, и Снейп поморщился.

– Я не нуждаюсь в ее помощи. Говорю же – я справлюсь с этим сам. Ничего катастрофичного. Такое случается.

И вдруг Поттер заревел. По-настоящему, сильно, слезы градом покатились из глаз, и ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не всхлипывать.

– По… пожалуйста, сэр… Позвольте отвести вас в лаза… рет…

К своему ужасу, Северус почувствовал, что и у него самого глаза на мокром месте. Поттер ревет – и так отчаянно, искренне, не стесняясь. И из-за чего?! Из-за того, что Северусу больно! Никто никогда не переживал за него до такой степени. Северус был тронут до глубины души, его мир стремительно переворачивался с ног на голову, а на сердце вдруг стало легко и спокойно.

– Ладно, – согласился он почти весело. – Веди.

Они шагали по пустым, залитым солнечным светом коридорам. Гарри почти бежал, то и дело с отчаяньем оглядываясь на Снейпа, который шагал со своей обычной невозмутимостью, неуклюже выставив вперед обожженные руки. Снейп не собирался нестись по коридорам, словно какой-то опаздывающий первокурсник. Однако он не рассчитал свои силы – когда до лазарета осталось два коридора и один лестничный пролет, жжение стало невыносимым, достигло пика. Северус замедлил шаг, плотно сжав губы, он постарался сдержать стон. Но, видимо, Гарри все же что-то услышал – потому что в два счета оказался рядом, заглядывая в лицо Снейпу своими зеленющими зареванными глазами. Придерживая руки Северуса чуть ниже запястья, там, где кожа не была обожжена, Гарри старательно подул на красные кисти.

Так мать дует на коленку упавшему сыну. Так любящий человек пытается облегчить боль.

Северус все же всхлипнул – ему было простительно, но никогда, даже под страхом смерти, не признался бы он, что причиной этого звука были переполнявшие его чувства.

***

Северус был в таком радужном настроении, что позволил Помфри охать и хлопотать над ним, хотя обычно пресекал подобное отношение на корню. Когда его напоили обезболивающим зельем и обмотали кисти белой марлей, пообещав, что утром будут как новые, Снейп все еще не отошел от радостного потрясения и только потому позволил Помфри оставить его на ночь в госпитале, впервые со времени его первого рабочего дня здесь, и даже выслушал от нее нотацию по обращению с опасными ингредиентами. «Тебе стоит быть более осторожным!» – наставляла медсестра, Северус только кивал, сидя на кровати и беззаботно улыбаясь.

Если бы понадобилось, он бы не задумываясь сунул руки в огонь, щелочь, да хоть в пасть соплохвосту, чтобы защитить Гарри.

А утром Северусу впервые в жизни прислали угощение в госпиталь. Сколько раз мальчишкой, проводя в ненавистных стенах долгие дни, Северус мечтал о том, что на его тумбочке появится шоколад – символ того, что у него есть друзья, есть хоть кто-то, кому не наплевать.

Мадам Помфри потом с изумлением рассказывала всем желающим, что профессор Снейп бережно держал в руках дергающуюся шоколадную лягушку и смотрел на нее почти… да, почти что ласково.

***

Под покровом ночи на квиддичном поле встретились двое. Один был худ, высок и хмур, а другой подпрыгивал от предвкушения, зажав под мышкой метлу.

Северус выполнял свою часть уговора.

Хотя ему все время ужасно хотелось по привычке гаркнуть на Поттера: «Тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора за прогулки после отбоя!», – он только плотнее сжимал губы и с опаской глядел на метлу. Проклятые полеты были самым ненавистным и мучительным уроком для Северуса. Метлы отчего-то невзлюбили Снейпа моментально и все время старались сбросить с себя. Большую часть времени на этих уроках Северус проводил, вцепившись в скользкую от его потеющих ладоней деревяшку, и пытался сохранить себе жизнь. Количество травм, насмешек и унижений достигло пика, когда Северус, наконец, смог добиться от директора разрешения не посещать эти уроки «в виду полного отсутствия способностей» – эта разрушительная для самоуважения формулировка позволила Северусу больше времени проводить в библиотеке, изучая темные боевые искусства.

Теперь же все повторялось – квиддичное поле, метла, дрожащая, готовая взмыть, и тошнотворный привкус унижения на языке. Но было кое-что еще.

Поттер. Глядящий своими сверкающими глазами, улыбающийся, приветствующий.

Профессор Снейп покосился на метлу с сомнением, но взгромоздился на нее позади Поттера.

– Держитесь за меня, сэр! – сказал Гарри, и его обвили сильные руки, тощее профессорское тело прижалось к его спине. Гарри не позволил себе отвлекаться, он сжал покрепче древко, и в следующий момент сырая ночная трава и пустые трибуны остались далеко позади.

Полет был прекрасен! Все как всегда – ветер, врывающийся воздушной пятерней в лохматые волосы, бьющий в лицо. Земля, стремительно удаляющая, и небо, черное, безграничное, влекущее, принимающее в свои звездные объятья. Бешеный адреналин, легкость во всем теле, упоительный вкус свободы, шипящий, взрывающийся во рту миллиардом пузырьков, как дорогое шампанское. Но теперь ко всему этому прибавилось еще и осознание того, что все это наслаждение можно разделить с кем-то, кто рядом, кто дышит в затылок, кто доверяет, кто держится, кто чувствует все то же, что и ты.

Гарри совершил особо крутой вираж, накренившись набок, и почувствовал, как волосы Северуса хлестнули его по щеке. Гарри захотелось кричать от счастья – он и сам не смог бы объяснить, откуда взялся этот невыносимый восторг, распирающий изнутри, пропитавший все его существо. Он направил метлу вверх, почти вертикально, к звездам, к небу, туда, где вечность, свобода и совершенная красота – и почувствовал, как крепче сжались на его животе профессорские руки, словно подхлестывая лететь еще быстрей, подниматься ввысь, пока хватает воздуха.

«Он понимает. Он чувствует то же, что и я! Не может не чувствовать!» – подумал Гарри, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь спиной к теплу чужого тела. «Он здесь, со мной, и мы дышим одним воздухом, падаем в одно небо, живем – сейчас!» Гарри подумал, что профессор, возможно, никогда раньше так не летал – раз уж у него все воспоминания о метлах и квиддиче вызывают кислые гримасы. Зато теперь он сможет понять это чудесное ощущение, и именно он, Гарри, подарит Северусу его первый настоящий полет…

Гарри обернулся и увидел белеющее в темноте лицо Снейпа, совсем рядом с его собственным. На секунду Гарри загляделся в сверкающие темные глаза, и чуть не уронил их обоих, но тут же выровнял метлу.

«Вот оно – счастье», – подумал Гарри.

Это было невыносимо. Поттер выделывал сальто и петли в воздухе, то резко набирая скорость, то внезапно падая камнем к трибунам. Северус что есть сил держался за мальчишку, что есть сил сжимал ногами древко метлы, но чувствовал, как одеревеневшие ноги потихоньку скользят, теряя пусть сомнительную, но все же опору. От круговерти – небо, трибуны, трава, небо – ком тошноты поднимался к горлу, и Северус пытался не глядеть по сторонам, а только в сгорбленную спину Поттера, проклиная его всеми известными ему ругательствами. Волосы лезли в глаза и рот, руки словно вплавились в живот Гарри, пронизывающий ветер трепал мантию, но мальчишка и не собирался останавливаться, и казалось, эта пытка никогда не закончится.

«За что он так со мной?..» – стонал про себя Северус, пытаясь дышать через нос. Нет, он не доставит такого удовольствия паршивцу – ни к чему другим знать про слабый желудок профессора. «Я должен держаться. Когда-нибудь это все равно закончится. Я выдержу», – думал Северус, но становилось все хуже – Поттер, казалось, решил показать профессору все, на что он способен, и начал набирать высоту, поднимаясь вертикально к звездам. Все мышцы у Снейпа свело от попытки удержаться на метле, в Поттера он вцепился так сильно, что, казалось, уже никогда не сможет отпустить, а желудок все время неприятно сжимался.

И вот во время этого головокружительного аттракциона Гарри вдруг повернулся и взглянул на Северуса – и тот увидел такое неприкрытое удовольствие, написанное на его лице, такой огонь, пылающий в яркой зелени глаз, такую ослепительную, блаженствующую улыбку, что все подозрения тут же отпали сами собой. Поттер вовсе не издевается и не пытается проверить профессора на прочность, и даже не выпендривается перед ним – он на самом деле наслаждается каждой секундой этого ужасающего трепыхания в воздухе.

И, кажется, хочет, чтобы Северус наслаждался вместе с ним.

«Я сделаю это для Поттера, – подумал Северус, сцепив зубы. – Меня не стошнит и я не упаду. приземлимся, и я найду в себе силы притвориться, что так же доволен, как и он».

Но когда ноги Северуса коснулись травы, он не сказал ни слова. Метла зависла в воздухе в полуметре от земли, так, чтобы под ногами ощущалась земная твердь, и Гарри с Северусом провели несколько секунд в потрясенном молчании, переваривая ощущения последних минут. Северус по-прежнему прижимался сзади к Поттеру, не в силах расцепить пальцы, которые словно склеились на его животе, а Гарри до сих пор сжимал древко метлы. Пели сверчки, неровно мигали звезды, шуршало что-то в сырой траве. И Гарри, и Северус тяжело дышали, греясь теплом тел друг друга. «Как после секса», – мелькнула непрошенная мысль в голове у Северуса. И, словно подтверждая ее, Гарри вдруг произнес негромким, каким-то интимным тоном:

– Это было… прекрасно.

А потом положил свои руки поверх профессорских, согревая их, чуть сжимая и прижимая крепче к своему животу.

(Позже Северус особое внимание будет уделять именно животу Поттера, который чудесен именно в своем непостоянстве – то он обрастает рельефами, жесткими, геометрически правильными, то – чаще всего во время Рождественских праздников – радует своей мягкой трогательной бледностью. О, Северус будет достаточно внимания уделять животу Поттера – будет прикусывать нежную кожу, собирать губами в складочки, то будет тыкаться выдающимся своим носом в теплый пупок, то щекой прижиматься будет, слушая дыхание и приглушенное бульканье. Все это будет потом, конечно… )

А сейчас Северус отвечает вполне искренне:

– Да. Это было прекрасно.

***

Наступила весна, и, как водится, Хогвартс ожил. Гулкие коридоры наполнились голосами и смехом, в Большом Зале на столах появились вазы с весенними пестрыми букетиками, все чаще деканам приходилось навещать факультетские гостиные, чтобы проверить, не устроили ли их студенты масштабной вечеринки. И все чаще, застав седьмой курс в разгаре веселья, деканы милостиво улыбались: «Бедные дети… они прошли войну, пусть хоть немного еще почувствуют себя молодыми и беззаботными», – и бесшумно уходили, не испортив веселья. Это, разумеется, никак не относилось к декану Слизерина – да и в слизеринской гостиной чаще было тихо и спокойно. Тем семикурсникам, у которых хватило смелости вернуться в Хогвартс, несмотря на всеобщее предубеждение против змеиного факультета, было не до веселья. Они все больше времени проводили в раздумьях о будущем – бежать из страны, как это сделало большинство их однокашников, или остаться и добиваться места под солнцем в магической Британии, где принадлежность к змеиному факультету была сродни «алой букве позора»?

Северус ничем не мог им помочь, разве что дать совет. Если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что магическое сообщество обид не забывает, и однажды заклейменный обречен на вечные косые взгляды и недоверие, пусть даже он царапал ногтями пол Визжащей Хижины, умирая за правое дело.

Однако Северус и сам не был бы до конца уверен в своих пессимистических словах. То доверие, которое ему оказала Минерва, позволив преподавать в Хогвартсе, стены которого еще помнили темные времена – директорское правление Снейпа и Пожирателей под его началом – смущало и изумляло Северуса. Ту помощь, которую ему оказали в Мунго, хотя привезли его туда в намокшей от крови пожирательской мантии, а на предплечье его еще виднелся чуть заметный след от метки – после она исчезла – он не сможет забыть. Северус не надеялся быть оправданным перед магическим сообществом – слишком уж привык быть в вечной опале – и потому для него шоком стали хвалебные статьи в Пророке, целиком и полностью посвященные ему, Снейпу (он полагал – и не без оснований – что колдографию из Пророка многие его ученики повесили на дверях своих комнат как портреты-стражи – те отпугивали всех посетителей одним только взглядом, предоставляя подросткам вожделенное уединение. Не знал он только, что многие ученики увлеклись игрой в «дартс» сразу после того, как повесили эту газетную вырезку с ненавистным преподавателем).

Но самым прекрасным и изумительным стал не оправдательный приговор, не Орден Мерлина и должность защиты от Темных Искусств, предложенная Минервой (Снейп самоотверженно отказался: знатоков по этому предмету было в достатке, тогда как талантливых зельеваров в стране почти не осталось) – больше всего взволновала Северуса дружба с Гарри.

Кто бы мог предположить, что мальчишка, с вызовом и ненавистью глядевший на своего учителя в течение долгих лет, столько раз обвинявший его во всех грехах, внезапно так сильно изменит свое отношение. Северус раздумывал над этим не раз, сидя в своем кресле в сырых подземельях. Склонный к самокопанию, Северус перебирал возможные варианты. Возможно, Поттер смог, наконец, оценить все то, что Северус для него делал на протяжении этих семи лет, снова и снова спасая его жизнь, лишь увидев его умирающим? Да уж, это похоже на Поттера – необходимо умереть, чтобы тот оценил тебя по заслугам. А может, все дело было в оставленных Гарри воспоминаниях? Там было много личного, такого, что Северус не хотел никому не показывать. Но Гарри заслуживал правды, а Северус мечтал найти хоть кого-то, кто готов будет эту правду о нем, неприятном и мрачном профессоре, принять. И Гарри принял.

Может быть, свою роль сыграли долгие часы, проведенные Поттером возле постели Северуса в Мунго. Вырываясь из когтистых лап бреда, Северус видел перед собой встревоженное лицо Гарри, видел зеленые глаза, которые затягивали в глубину, гипнотизировали, как тогда, в Визжащей Хижине. Северус злился – ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь видел его в таком плачевном состоянии, слабым и стонущим, а тем более – Поттер. Злился, но в то же время успокаивался, увидев, что Гарри здесь, никуда не ушел – и будет здесь в следующий раз, когда Северус придет в себя.

Да, все это замечательно и мило – Северус думал так, поджимал губы и качал головой. Поттер обнародовал письма Дамблдора, чтобы с Северуса сняли обвинения в убийстве, Поттер извинился за недоверие и грубость, которыми были полны прошлые годы их общения, и даже поблагодарил – за все. «Простите, сэр, и спасибо вам за все!», – сбивчиво пробормотал Поттер, нервно теребя рукава парадной фиолетовой мантии – он уже опаздывал на церемонию награждения, но Мальчику-Ради-Которого-Все-Собрались это было простительно.

И после, по всем законам жизни (но, как мы знаем, не по законам жанра), Гарри должен был со спокойной душой забыть о Снейпе, равнодушно проходя мимо него в коридорах Хогвартса. Вместо этого же он сделал все, чтобы возникла эта удивительная, хрупкая связь – Северус не решался произнести слово «дружба» даже про себя, таким наивным и ребяческим это казалось. Жизнь Северуса была наполнена Поттером – Поттер сидел за первой партой на его уроках, Поттер катал его на своей метле, Поттер улыбался ему в Большом Зале, Поттер занимал все его мысли…

Северусу было страшно.

А Гарри тем временем думал о Северусе. Просто не мог не думать. Вспоминал этот отчаянный, настороженный взгляд, который устремил на него профессор, проснувшись в гриффиндорской спальне много месяцев назад. Вспоминал тепло худых профессорских рук, обхвативших Гарри за талию, пока они пролетали над трибунами. Вспоминал робкие улыбки, которые все чаще мог заметить на профессорском лице.

Гарри думал о Снейпе во время разнузданных гриффиндрских вечеринок – даже когда Лаванда Браун запрыгнула на спинку дивана, чтобы станцевать стриптиз, но не удержалась и свалилась на пол, да там и заснула. Гарри думал о Снейпе на уроках, где все меньше учеников слушали преподавателя, и все больше с тоской глядели в окно. Гарри думал о Снейпе, убегая от Рона по спальне, когда тот обнаружил спрятанные письма от Сириуса и Гермионы. Гарри думал о Снейпе, выигрывая очередной квиддичный матч между Гриффиндором и Хаффлпаффом.

Гарри думал о Снейпе, когда Рон почти силком затащил его в библиотеку – готовится к ТРИТОНам (можно подумать, найдется хоть один преподаватель, который станет придираться к победителям Магической Войны, защищавшим Хогвартс ценой своей крови. Хотя… один – найдется. И Гарри думал о нем, вместо того, чтобы готовится к Зельям).

Они сидели в душной библиотеке, Рон шелестел страницами книг, Невилл страстно целовался с красоткой-семикурсницей из Рейвенкло за книжными стеллажами, а Гарри глядел в пространство с мечтательной улыбкой на лице.

– Да-а, друг, – вздохнул Рон. – Дело плохо.

– Посттравматический синдром? – с надеждой предположил Гарри.

Рон только покачал головой.

– Если бы! – и в ответ на умоляющий взгляд Гарри многозначительно пошевелил ушами. – Да ты и сам знаешь, в чем все дело.

Гарри знал. И ему надо было учиться как-то с этим знанием жить.

***

В наступлении весны были свои плюсы и минусы. Плюсы – Северусу было уже не так холодно в своих сырых и зябких подземельях. Плюсы – Гарри Поттер все чаще взамен своей скучной ученической мантии надевал рубашку и джинсы, и это было прекрасно. Плюсы – прошел финальный квиддичный матч (Гриффиндор и Хаффлпафф), который Северус посетил только ради удовольствия наблюдать торжествующий жест Поттера – вскинутую вверх руку, сжимающую снитч.

На этом, пожалуй, плюсы заканчивались.

Мало того, что Гарри теперь все свои выходные проводил, развалившись в траве у озера, в окружении своих друзей, совершенно недоступный для Северуса, так он еще и готовился к ТРИТОНам, что вообще несвойственно для любого гриффиндорца, а особенно – если его фамилия начинается на «Пот», а заканчивается на «тер». Северус пытался держать себя в руках и оставить Гарри в покое – ему нужно учиться, ему нужно общаться с ровесниками, а вовсе не с угрюмым и неприятным стариком-профессором. Северус искренне желал для Поттера удачной сдачи экзаменов, и счастливого завершения восьмого года обучения, маленького кусочка беззаботной школьной жизни, которую Минерва подарила всем семикурсникам, потерявших свою детскую наивность и большинство нервных клеток на войне. Но он не мог, не в состоянии был просто вернуться в свои мрачные комнаты и снова проводить долгие ленивые весенние дни в одиночестве. Стыдно признаться, но Северус начал следить за Поттером. Конечно, опыт в шпионской деятельности тут очень помог – Снейп умел быть незаметным, практически невидимым, и без конца наблюдал за Гарри, смеющимся, обедающим, загорающим, читающим, грызущим кончик пера, разговаривающим с друзьями… глядящим на Джинни Уизли.

О, эта рыжая, коварная девица! Вот она совершенно определенно преследовала Поттера, а наивный идиот не замечал ее неприятной настойчивости. Джинни Уизли, с ее пушистыми блестящими волосами, с ее длинными ресницами и стройными ногами, с ее открытой, доброй улыбкой и румяными щеками была всегда рядом с Гарри.

И разве можно его винить, что он совсем позабыл про своего занудного профессора, словно и не было полета в ночном небе, словно не было прохладного дыхания на обожженных руках, словно не было руки, тяжелой и уверенной, лежащей на тревожно вздымающейся груди в сумраке гриффиндорской спальни.

Словно не было поцелуя, утонувшего в мягком отсвете рождественской иллюминации Норы.

Когда одиночество стало совершенно невыносимым, профессор решил еще раз сымитировать приступ. В конце концов, он так долго этой уловкой не пользовался, и что же – Поттер совсем расслабился! Возможно, через месяц он закончит школу, навсегда уйдет из Хогвартса и из жизни Северуса – и больше уже… больше уже ничего не будет.

Не будет рядом того, ради которого можно выставлять себя дураком и притворяться лунатиком.

Северус Снейп покинул свое укрытие в густых и очень колючих кустах неподалеку от берега озера, где расположился Гарри со своей компанией. Рыжий Уизли, лучший друг Поттера, первым заметил Снейпа и встревожено толкнул Гарри в бок. Тот оторвался от книжки, которую лениво листал, и недоуменно приподнял брови.

Снейп заставлял себя идти вперед, солнце, неприятное для тенелюбивого профессора, слепило, гомон учеников, тут и там развалившихся на траве, казалось, нарастал с каждым последующим шагом. Северус не видел перед собой ничего, кроме Гарри, лежащего на животе – локти утопают в траве, по плечу ползет крошечный паучок, пальцы нервно теребят страницу книги – и этой ужасной Джинни Уизли, приподнявшейся на локте, так, что длинные рыжие пряди касаются руки Поттера, а дыхание наверняка опаляет щеку.

«Какого черта я делаю?! – в отчаянии подумал Северус. – Куда я лезу, и что мне надо от него? Можно подумать, мое притворство хоть что-нибудь изменит. Гораздо легче было бы, если бы чертов Гарри Поттер никогда не влезал в мою жизнь – нахально и безответственно. Для него это, разумеется, ерунда – сколько у него друзей, сколько поклонников, сколько людей бегают вокруг него, подпрыгивая от восторга! Еще бы – национальный герой, и все такое. Для него я – просто очередное лицо в череде таких же, разве что более симпатичных. Да и откуда ему знать, как много для меня значат эти его… ерундовые… дружеские подачки. Что же он – вскружил мне голову, как какой-нибудь бестолковой пятикурснице? Прокатил на метле, подарил шоколадку, и вот он я – профессор Снейп собственной персоной, жалкий и смешной с этими своими фальшивыми приступами…»

Он замедлил шаги, останавливаясь неподалеку от глазеющих на него гриффиндорцев. Вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Здесь, у этого озера, он пережил немало неприятных моментов, а в одном, самом ужасном, унизительном, кошмарном, был виноват ни кто иной, как Поттер – правда, старший. Но ведь и Гарри внес свою лепту, продлил унижение, вытащив это ужасное воспоминание из думосброса, разглядев во всех подробностях «забавное развлечение» Мародеров. Да, именно здесь, в такой же солнечный и теплый день он болтался вниз головой, пытаясь спасти остатки достоинства, собрать разбитую по кусочкам жизнь – и теперь все повторяется, снова, снова… Он обречен множить свои унижения, вновь и вновь нарушая свое главное правило: никогда не открываться другим людям, не позволять им значить что-то, чтобы потом не становиться уязвимым.

Какая ужасная ошибка! Все это – его надежды, и обертка от лягушки, спрятанная в ящике стола, и сны, в которых Гарри целует его снова и снова, зарывшись руками в его волосы и не обращая внимания на их сальность.

«Тоже мне, ветеран Войны, – подумал Северус, заставляя себя саркастично усмехнуться. – Тоже мне, двойной шпион. Тоже мне, Самый Злобный Учитель по данным опроса за 1880-1999 год». Затем развернулся, так и не дойдя до Гарри, и пошел в сторону Хогвартса. Он слышал, как за его спиной Рон Уизли недоуменно спросил:

– Ну?! И что это было?

А потом раздался визгливый смех мерзкой девчонки.


	4. Chapter 4

– Сэр?

– В чем дело, Поттер?

Северус в раздражении отложил перо и уставился на Гарри, нервно переминающегося с ноги на ногу. Мальчишка снова дождался, пока уйдут все его однокурсники – впрочем, ждать долго не пришлось, с последнего в школьной программе урока по зельям еще никогда так быстро не убегали. Не мудрено – после той речи, которую выдал в порыве вдохновения Северус и которая по большей части заключалась в том, что никогда еще прежде он не обучал таких тупых, омерзительных и безнадежных детей, что всех гриффиндорцев ожидает разочарование в жизни и безработица, и что если хотя бы один из них доживет до старости и умрет естественной смертью, он, Северус Снейп, наденет белоснежную мантию в качестве траура.

«Зачем чертов Поттер лезет со своими разговорами, если и так уже все ясно? – думал Северус. – Какого Мерлина он не дает мне покоя?!»

Гарри же тем временем нервничал так, словно снова оказался на уроках окклюменции.

Поведение Северуса Снейпа сбивало с толку. То он приподнимает губы в слабой улыбке, увидеть которую не суждено никому, кроме Гарри – то внезапно обрывает все общение, притворяется, что Гарри вовсе не существует – так же, как и не было того полета в ночном небе, словно не было отчаянной попытки защитить, подставив свои руки под ядовитую желчь, словно не толкалось неровное дыхание во влажную от нервов ладонь. Нет, Гарри подозревал, что с Северусом не будет легко, да и не может быть. Но он надеялся, что после того поцелуя…

Куда там! Профессор притворился, что не было никакого поцелуя, и не давал Гарри ни единой надежды на повторение того замечательного момента. И, как назло, приступы у него тоже прекратились – иногда Гарри просыпался среди ночи, потому что ему казалось, что кто-то пробирается в его постель. Гарри надеялся увидеть там Северуса, замерзшего, хрупкого, настоящего – не то что тот сухарь, с этой его приклеенной гадкой улыбочкой, свисающей с подбородка, как фальшивые усы свисают с верхней губы. Но нет – Гарри просыпался и видел рядом Рона, которому приспичило поговорить о своих чувствах к Гермионе или обсудить вопросы, которые могут попасться в ТРИТОНах, или это был Невилл, мучающийся бессонницей – легко ли заснуть под огромной дохлой змеей, таращащейся на тебя сверху?!..

«А может, я ему теперь и не нужен, – угрюмо думал Гарри. – Конечно – как всегда. Свое дело выполнил, ступай себе. Убил Волдеморта, вытащил Снейпа с Астрономической башни, спел колыбельную Невиллу – и давай, вали, свободен, Поттер».

– В чем дело, Поттер?! – возмутился Снейп. – Так и будете здесь торчать?.. Что вам еще надо от меня – последний урок закончился, наконец-то вы навсегда прекратите осквернять стены моего кабинета своим присутствием!

Гарри хотел заплакать. Или треснуть Снейпа по башке. А еще лучше – укусить за нос. Это точно бы деморализовало противника. Но Гарри научился владеть собой – куда лучше, по сравнению с теми же занятиями окклюменцией. Поэтому он ласково улыбнулся профессору и сказал:

– Через неделю у меня выпускной. Я навсегда покину Хогвартс. Возможно, мы даже больше не увидимся…

«Отлично. Давай, растравляй рану», – подумал Снейп. А вслух сказал:

– Разумеется, я запрусь в подземельях и буду рыдать каждую ночь, оплакивая тот факт, что из моей жизни исчез Золотой Мальчик, – фыркнул Северус. – Этого вы ждете? Говорите уже, что хотели, и убирайтесь – мне надо работать.

– Я хотел пригласить вас в Хогсмид, на кружку сливочного пива, – сказал Гарри спокойно. – Но теперь передумал. Прощайте.

– Все равно я не пью! – крикнул Северус захлопнувшейся двери.

***

Выпускной должен был стать пыткой. Очередной выбоиной на дороге страданий, по которой шагал Северус. Даже Минерва сжалилась, увидев угнетенный вид профессора и его нездоровый цвет лица, и позволила ему пропустить это событие. Она помнила, как раньше Дамлдору приходилось использовать шантаж и угрозы, чтобы заставить Снейпа посетить какой-либо праздник. Но, к ее удивлению, Северус заявил, что придет. Минерва решила, что это из вредности – откуда ей было знать, что Снейп готов был на все, лишь бы в последний раз увидеть Гарри и его неловкое топтание по залу, по какой-то ошибке названное танцем.

Но с каждым следующим часом, проведенном в пыльном углу, наблюдая за отвратительными плясками пьяных студентов («бывших студентов, Северус, еще каких-то пара часов, и все будет кончено», шептал он себе как мантру) Северус все больше отчаивался и все сильнее жалел, что пришел.

Поттер был неотразим, разумеется. Что ему стоило сжалиться над Северусом и появиться в какой-нибудь дурацкой старомодной мантии, вроде той, что была на нем во время Святочного бала? Нет, Гарри был настоящий садист, весь в папашу. Вот только Джеймс Поттер никогда бы так шикарно не смотрелся в узкой мантии темно-синего, почти черного цвета.

Северус не отрывал глаз от Гарри весь вечер, и постоянно в поле зрения попадала и младшая Уизли. Кто вообще пустил мерзавку на выпускной седьмых курсов? Пожалуй, стоило подойти к ней и вывести ее с позором, а потом насладиться заунывным девичьим плачем и видом размазанной по щекам туши, но тогда пришлось бы покинуть свое укрытие, и Гарри бы увидел его – да и наверняка вступился бы за свою девушку, унизив Северуса еще сильнее.

Нет, исключено.

Почему-то, Поттер не танцевал. Северус отчетливо видел, как снова и снова Гарри приглашают девушки – как ни странно, не Джинни Уизли – и Гарри снова и снова мотал головой, отказывая. В чем дело? Он, наконец, понял, что танцы – это не для него? Или мисс Уизли слишком ревнива?

Северусу даже стало обидно за Гарри. Все-таки, это единственный выпускной в его жизни. Через два часа он закончится, а Гарри ни разу не станцует – и наверняка потом будет жалеть.

«А я о чем буду жалеть?» – подумал Северус. О, этим списком можно было бы обмотать Астрономическую башню сверху донизу! Теперь уже поздно думать об этом. «Вот же он, так близко – словно ждет меня…», – думал Северус, и тут же изумленно принялся озираться – кто это вложил подобную романтическую чушь в профессорскую голову? Ждет?! Как бы ни так! Северус еще помнил ту ледяную волну презрения, которую на него обрушил Поттер во время их последнего разговора.

«Я хотел пригласить вас в Хогсмид, но теперь передумал». Разумеется! Ведь их могли бы там увидеть. Что бы сказали друзья Гарри? «Ты что, всерьез ходил куда-то с этим сальноволосым?!».

Но ведь Гарри уже доказал, что вовсе не стесняется Снейпа – когда пригласил его в Нору, встречать вместе Рождество. «Бред! Мы были там как друзья. Ничего больше». А поцелуй?

При мысли о том поцелуе – первом и наверняка последнем в жизни несчастного Ужаса Подземелий – как обычно, что-то внутри сжалось.

«А ведь он хотел пригласить меня в Хогсмид, – подумал Северус. – Мы могли бы пить пиво, разговаривать как нормальные люди. Мы могли бы… да, это было бы волшебно. Возможно, зря я так грубо повел себя…»

Для Северуса не впервой было мучиться сожалениями. Как часто он терзал себя мысленно за то, что был слишком жесток с Лонгботтомом? Все-таки парень оказался способный – уничтожил поганую змею Лорда, и уже за это можно было бы изменить его оценку с «Отчислить немедленно» на «Есть надежда» (новую систему оценок Северус завел специально для Лонгботтома, объяснив, что в школьной программе нет достаточно низкой оценки для того, чтобы обозначить жалкий уровень знаний этого ученика).

«Что толку сейчас думать об этом? Через два часа выпускной будет официально закончен, Поттер отправится в темные коридоры целоваться со своей рыжей подружкой, а я пойду прыгать с Астрономической башни. Или топиться в озере. Или и вправду запрусь в подземельях и проплачу до рассвета».

Северус передернулся от этой мысли. Он никогда не плакал – еще в детстве понял, что после слез его нос увеличивается в размерах ровно вдвое, а это уже совсем никуда не годится.

«Была или не была, – подумал Северус. В конце концов, у него осталось право на последний «приступ» – и если Поттер рассмеется ему в лицо, так тому и быть.

Зазвучала медленная музыка. Минерва пустилась в пляс с Хагридом. Луна Лавгуд танцевала со стулом. Гарри покачал головой в ответ на очередное приглашение и с тоской уставился на зачарованный потолок.

Сердце Северуса грозило выпрыгнуть из груди.

«Что же я делаю?» – подумал он, закрыл глаза и двинулся вперед.

Он шел вслепую. Не был уверен, что совладает с выражением своего лица, глядя на Гарри. Слишком страшно было. Даже когда Северус отправлялся на финальную битву, даже когда шел на Лимонную вечеринку Альбуса, не боялся так сильно. Он шагал слепо, напрямик, пересекая зал – туда, где, как он помнил, стоял Поттер.

Если кто-то и попадался на его пути из танцующих, они успевали увернуться и уступить дорогу чудаку-профессору. «Моя репутация разрушена», – подумал Северус, двигаясь в полной темноте – через мрак и тьму, к его вечному магниту, его единственному спасению – наглому мальчишке. «Да что там репутация – моя жизнь разрушена. Поттер уедет, станет каким-нибудь Министром магии или садовником, а я сгнию в своих подземельях, снова и снова вспоминая его».

Северус все шел и шел, и никак не мог остановиться – как не мог решиться открыть глаза. Наконец, он уткнулся во что-то мягкое. «Лишь бы не Флитвик», – взмолился он.

Он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки скользнули ему на талию, прижимая ближе. «Лишь бы не Флитвик!!!» – с новой силой взмолился Северус. У него в горле рос комок.

– Профессор… – прошептал ему кто-то на ухо, и он открыл глаза. И с ужасом понял, что его беззастенчиво тискает младшая Уизли.

– Что… что вы… – выговорил он. Джинни запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в лицо Северуса с выражением полнейшей эйфории.

– Прошу вас, потанцуйте со мной! – прошептала она. – Все это время… я видела, вы смотрели на меня. Я тоже всегда мечтала об этом. Даже не верится… вы все-таки решились пригласить меня!

– Джинни, – рядом с ними внезапно возник Поттер. – Немедленно отпусти его.

– Гарри, что ты творишь? – прошипела рыжая. – Разве ты не видишь – мы танцуем?

– Я победил Волдеморта. Ты действительно думаешь, что я не смогу отцепить тебя от Северуса?!

Гарри назвал его по имени!

Вот нахал.

Но как это прозвучало…

Северус с отчаяньем взглянул на Гарри, тот же сжимал кулаки, и весь кипел от злости.

– Ты угрожаешь мне, Гарри Поттер?! – зашипела Джинни, все еще прижимаясь к Снейпу. – Хочешь затеять драку – давай, но профессор проклянет тебя быстрее, чем ты достанешь палочку. Он так долго решался подойти ко мне не для того, чтобы ты вмешивался.

– Он болен! – воскликнул Гарри, метнув на профессора быстрый взгляд. – Он ходит во сне! Взгляни на него – он же спит!..

Профессор мгновенно сделал «пустое» лицо, благо тренировок в подобном притворстве у него было предостаточно. Джинни пытливо заглянула Северусу в глаза, а потом медленно, нерешительно убрала руки.

– Так он что… нет, он правда…

– Это называется «сомнамбулизм», – с умным видом заявил Гарри. – Он – сомнамбула.

Ну, спасибо. Обласкал.

– О Мерлин. Я все испортила. Мама правильно говорит – я вечно тороплю события.

– Все в порядке. Ты ведь не знала. Однажды он обязательно решится, и признается тебе. У тебя есть еще год – может, на твой выпускной… – пробормотал Гарри, подхватив профессора под руку и незаметно выводя из зала.

Он не отпускал руки Северуса, пока они не отошли достаточно далеко. Музыка в темном коридоре звучала приглушенно, и казалось, выпускной празднуют где-то очень далеко, в другой вселенной. А здесь, в полутемном пустом коридоре, Северус застыл, глядя, как лунные блики ложатся на щеку Поттера.

– Вы как, профессор? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Хорошо, – ответил Снейп, и они надолго замолчали. Где-то далеко истошно вопила кошка.

– Простите ее, сэр, – мрачно сказал Гарри, нарушая тишину. – Она давно уже по вам с ума сходит. Все уши мне прожужжала. Говорит, вы следили за ней из кустов. После войны мы все стали немного… странными. Не судите ее строго.

– Хорошо, – машинально ответил Северус. Гарри метнул в него быстрый взгляд.

– Хорошо? Я боялся, вы пригрозите ей отчислением. Или оштрафуете на тысячу баллов. Или поставите «Тролля» по зельям.

– Как ты справедливо заметил, у меня еще год впереди, – сказал Северус, но его губы шевелились словно сами собой – а лунный луч теперь примостился на губах у Гарри, и безумно хотелось сцеловать его, попробовать немного лунного света на вкус.

– Тогда я… пойду? – нерешительно спросил Гарри.

– Черта с два, – ответил Снейп. И Гарри улыбнулся.

– Хорошо.

Потом, позже, Северус показал Гарри, как правильно танцевать, чтобы не калечить партнера. Потом он сцеловывал лунные лучи и с губ Гарри, и с его ресниц, и с груди, и с пальцев, и с других интересных мест. Да, по ночам они никогда не задергивали шторы.

Потом, позже, Гарри и Снейп говорили, делясь всеми своими страхами и сомнениями, которые мучили их на протяжении того последнего года в Хогвартсе.

А сейчас они просто целовались – в пустом темном коридоре.


End file.
